Dancing in the Rain
by PHii
Summary: Sometimes... It's good to get caught dancing in the rain. Ulrich and Yumi have just figured it out. Light, fluffy fic. Just romance. U&Y Oneshot


**Dancing in the Rain**

"I should be getting home now guys," said Yumi, staring at the ominous clouds threatening to pour rain down from the heavens.

Jeremie nodded. "Good idea. Looks like there's going to be a bad storm coming."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get stuck in a storm Yumes," laughed Odd, winking at her.

Yumi laughed and waved goodbye to them. "Bye Yumi!" yelled Ulrich at the last moment, but it was too late. She had already walked out of the room and was probably well past the gates of the school. Ulrich sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Somehow, she's the only person I get tongue-tied around," he muttered. "Except my parents, of course."

Odd laughed and patted Ulrich's back. "It's okay man, we all have our moments. Right Jer?"

Jeremie looked up from his laptop. "Huh? Yeah, I suppose."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "You suppose? Don't you get all nervous and flushed around Aelita?"

Jeremie blushed. "Well, yeah, but I can still talk to her."

"Hey! I can talk to Yumi!" blabbered Ulrich. "I really can!"

Odd and Jeremie burst out laughing. "Yeah, after she leaves!"

Ulrich scrunched up his nose and folded his arms across his chest. "Not only that! I can talk to her like a normal person!"

Odd guffawed. "Hah, yeah, that'll be the day."

"I'll show you. I CAN talk to her. I really can."

Odd shoved him out the door. "Then go! Go talk to her!"

Ulrich struggled against him. "Now?"

"Yes, now GO!"

Odd pushed him outside, and Jeremie shut the door. "We'll see you in a bit wolf-boy!"

Ulrich glared at the door. "Don't call me that!" He shoved his hands into his pockets and furrowed his eyebrows. "You guys suck," he mumbled before going down the hallway and exiting the dorms. Ulrich continued across the courtyard and snuck past the school gates, careful not to let Jim spot him. On the way, he quickly grabbed an abandoned umbrella lying on a bench, making a silent promise to return it to its original spot.

Suddenly a water drop landed on his nose. 'Oh crap,' he thought. Five seconds later, a heavy downpour of rain began thundering upon his head. 'I hope Yumi made it home safely.'

He ran down the sidewalk and skidded to a stop, smiling at what he saw.

-

Yumi sang to herself an American song, thinking of the lyrics as each note passed through her slightly ajar mouth. "Some people live for a fortune…"

"Some people live for the fame…"

She was about to continue when rain began to fall upon her form. Looking up at the sky, Yumi smiled and welcomed the cool and refreshing feeling of rain upon her face. She closed her eyes and sang into the air. "Some people want it all, but I don't want nothin' at all…"

She dropped her backpack and twirled in the rain, smiling brightly. "If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby…" She splashed in the puddles that were rapidly beginning to form.

She laughed as the water ran down her body, her hair matted to her forehead. "Some people want diamond rings…"

Yumi spun in circles, dancing in the rain. "Some just want everything…"

"But everything means nothing, if I ain't got you," rumbled a voice behind her. She swirled around and ran straight into his chest, knocking both of them down. She shrieked and braced herself for the pain about to come, shutting her eyes tightly.

But it never came. She opened her eyes cautiously and looked up to find Ulrich staring up at her. "Hey Yumi."

"Oh, Ulrich, God I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, and I thought you were… How long have you been here?"

Ulrich laughed and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Only a moment."

Yumi blushed and smiled, leaning into his touch. Her fingers tentatively brushed his bangs away from his face as she gazed into his eyes. Ulrich tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "You don't know how hard it is not to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me."

Ulrich mustered up all the courage he had and gently touched his lips against hers. He placed an arm around her waist and the other on the small of her back. Yumi pulled his face closer to hers and threaded her hands through the mess of brown hair on his head. His lips were soft and pliant against hers, not wanting to be too rough. He traced his tongue along the edge of her lips, coaxing a moan to escape her mouth.

He sat up and pulled Yumi flush against him, gently running a hand trough her ebony strands. Yumi groaned and broke off, resting her forehead against his. She grinned, and he calmly stroked her hair, never once speaking.

"Some people want it all," she whispered.

"But I don't want nothin' at all." He kissed her neck and mumbled against it, "If it ain't you baby…if I ain't got you baby."

Yumi wrapped her legs around his waist and absentmindedly ran her hands through his hair. "Some people want diamond rings."

Ulrich smiled as the rain pounded upon the two. "Some just want everything."

"But everything means nothing."

"If I ain't got you. If I ain't got you with me, baby…" He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her again, never once letting go.

Sometimes…it's good to be caught dancing in the rain.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, nor do I own that one Alicia Keys song...this is kind of embarrassing, but I don't quite remember the name. :_l_**

**Haha. I had inspiration today. It was raining. And he came out to see me, drenched in his very wet clothes, but I hugged him anyways. I love you Abe. :D**

**le dongsang**


End file.
